1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash transaction machine, and more particularly, to a cash transaction machine that includes a door on a side of the cash transaction machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cash transaction machine can be installed in a financial institution such as a bank in order to provide convenient financial services for banking customers. Also, the cash transaction machine may be installed in a convenient store, a public place, and the like. Therefore, banking customers may readily deposit and withdraw money using the cash transaction machine. Also, the banking customers may use various types of financial services such as checking of the balance, a transfer service, and the like.
The cash transaction machine includes various types of modules, such as a dispensing module, a depositing module, a card reader, a bankbook arrangement module, a main controller, and the like. The independently installed modules may be electrically connected to the main controller and perform cooperative functions.
A door is provided to open and provide access to the inside of the cash transaction machine. Generally, the door is provided on a front surface or a rear surface of the cash transaction machine. However, when sufficient space is not provided in the front and the rear of the cash transaction machine, the door needs to be provided on a side of the cash transaction machine. The cash transaction machine that includes the door on the side of the cash transaction machine may be referred to as a side open-and-close type cash transaction machine.
In a conventional side open-and-close type cash transaction machine, the dispensing module and the depositing module are integrally formed with the door. In this case, when the door is opened, both the dispensing module and the depositing module may be simultaneously exposed. Specifically, the conventional side open-and-close type cash transaction machine includes the dispensing module that is disposed inside the door and the depositing module that is disposed inside the dispensing module. Therefore, both the dispensing module and the depositing module are provided in the door. When the door is opened, both modules are turned together with the door and are externally exposed. Conversely, when the door is closed, both the modules move into the cash transaction machine to designated internal mounting locations.
Since the dispensing module and the depositing module are attached to the door, various types of problems may occur. For example, since the dispensing module and the depositing module are attached to the door, disadvantages may occur in maintenance and repair. When the dispensing module needs to be repaired and maintained, the depositing module that is attached to the dispensing module must be separated from the dispensing module. Also, since the dispensing module and the depositing module are attached together, the width of the door must be larger than the size of the dispensing module or the size of the depositing module in order to open the door while preventing the depositing module from becoming caught on the door. Therefore, it may be difficult to reduce the front and rear length of the cash transaction machine. Also, the weight of the dispensing module and the depositing module may damage a hinge of the door. When the door is opened, the dispensing module and the depositing module may deviate from the centroid. In this case, the weight distribution may be unbalanced in the cash transaction machine.